Shadows Of The Night
by Ayame Yuutsu
Summary: Eles são a sombra da noite,eles pediam clemencia pela vida perdida,sangue,inocencia e doces,ser imortal é doce como uma lagrima de dor.:Fichas Abertas:.


Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence.

-X-

Oie!!

Essa é a minha primeira fic de fichas,então espero muitas ok?

-X-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Prólogo_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Amanhecia na pequena e chuvosa cidade de Londres,o inverno,apesar de no fim,não cedia ao calor intenso do verão,em uma parte rica da cidade,uma mulher usando um sobretudo,senta na praça pega um capo de sua bolsa,uma garrafa com água e colocou no copo.

Depois tirou alguma coisa da bolsa e jogou no copo,não podia ser vinho,ela tomava rápido demais para ser esta bebida.

Um homem de cabelos pretos encosta nela e fala:

-Com sede...Ino?-O homem falou sério,não gostava de ver seus amigos mortos de sede.

-Sasuke,mais ou menos,faz um mês que não como nada!-A menina agora alterou sua voz bebendo de vez o líquido do copo.

-Quem olha isso acha que é vinho não?-O garoto pergunta amiga,esta deu um sorriso de canto,era legal conversar com ele.

-Nada é o que parece...Eu estava me lembrando da vez que eu virei imortal....-Agora ela olhou para baixo,odiava lembrar disso

**_Flash Back On_**

**_27 de Dezembro de 1.500,Japão._**

_Uma mulher esguia,mas muito magra e bonita,usava um kimono lilás até o chão seus olhos azuis miravam a lua na escura meia noite que se estendia pela cidade de Tokyo._

_Lady Ino estava irritada,não queria se tornar duquesa,ela era queria ser apenas ela,não aceitava o fato de seus amigos a chamarem de Dama Metida._

_Entrou numa pequena casa,e dentro dela encontrou uma mulher,cabelos róseos nos ombros,olhos incrivelmente verdes,sua bocas estava com um fio de u líquido que parecia vinho._

_-Ino!O que a trás por aqui?-A garota perguntou sorridente,a amiga já sabia a anos de seu segredo mais oculto._

_-Sakura...Me transforme em uma...-A garota falava olhando para o chão._

_-Ino,tem certeza que quer viver para sempre?Mesmo na escuridão da noite?-Sakura perguntava assustada,nunca entenderá a duquesa._

_-Eu tenho certeza Sakura!!!Por favor!Eu não agüento mais sofrer!!!-A mulher agora chorava demais,não queria se casar com o homem que iria,queria ser livre._

_-Se é assim que quer...Não tenho mais escolhas.-Sakura se abaixou até Ino e mordeu o pescoço da garota,Ino,agora estava mais viva do que nunca,era um ser da noite agora._

**_Flash Back Off._**

**_-X-_**

-Sei que não gosta de se lembrar,Sakura fez um bom trabalho com você!Ela costuma a deixar as vítimas mortas-O garota deu um meio sorriso e riu,a amiga sempre era convencida.

-É eu sei!Quer vir comigo até a casa dela?-A garota pergunta mais animada agora.

-Tudo bem...Vamos!-Sasuke e Ino começaram a conversar enquanto andavam em direção a casa da amiga.

-X-

**_-x-_**

_Modelo de ficha:_

_Nome:_

_Nacionalidade:_

_Idade(Real/Aparente):_

_Personalidade:_

_História:_

_Aparência:_

_Titulo da Nobreza:_

_Gosta de:_

_Não gosta de:_

_Hobby:_

_Par:_

_-x-_

Espero que mandem fichas!!*o*

Beijos!!~


End file.
